


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by juniorstxrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blushing Tobirama, Edo Tensei, Experimentation, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk
Summary: The line between good and bad is heavily blurred when you’re just trying to have fun.Tobirama splits a part of his soul into one of his clones, too bad it’s the part that he wished wasn’t shared.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 34
Kudos: 113





	1. Tobira

**Author's Note:**

> Some one tell me why I’m posting new works when I have a billion updates to do on my other ones lol
> 
> Anyways Happy New Year! Enjoy!🎊

Tobirama was never one to shy away from the unknown. Where others would take fright in the depth and dark of what could be waiting on the other side, where it came to tampering with the unnatural or the unexplained, Tobirama happily dove in head first. Since his youth, he took comfort in exploration and inquiring that of how things were made, how they operate and what can be done to make it better, and just how can one make the impossible _possible_. He found out quickly that those answers were not easily procured, and that he just might have to upturn things that has no business being fooled with in the first place, but was that going to stop him from what he was trying to do? Have you met him?

He scratched his head roughly, tugging at the strands in irritation like he normally did when he was heavily experimenting and hit a roadblock. When the formulas no longer made sense and his whole concoction would become a garble of nonsense. It was at times like this, he wanted to throw out his notes and give up on whatever he was trying so desperately to accomplish.

But with this interesting– yet completely nerve-wracking and just about ready to make Tobirama rip his hair from his skull – deviation from the concept he was trying to develop, he knew that quitting now would only put hefty regret upon himself, always dreaming of what could have been.

Ever since he had been privy to Hashirama’s use of wood clones, he’d managed his own self to create that of shadow clones, ones to assist the user in combat when one was cornered and needed the extra manpower. Yet…

They were terrible! 

Well not terrible per say, just not as durable as he first thought they would have been. No where as sturdy as Hashirama’s wood ones. After thorough testing, he determined it took an average two-three hits to his clones until they dissipated into thin air. It was depressing and down right pathetic. Not to mention, one must split his chakra between each clone one conjures and that in itself proved it an already expensive jutsu, one that costs much more than he would have planned.

At one point, he did feel that finding a way to strengthen and fuel his clones was unattainable and he was so close to scrapping the idea all together.

After weeks of more intense research and countless days in his lab where he would do nothing but work until he passed out, it was only until Hashirama had to bodily drag him back to the world of the living that he finally remembered that there was a place outside of his laboratory. 

The sun was welcoming and the fresh breeze that carded through hair refreshed him, a much appreciated feeling.

He decided then, he would take some time to himself, and possibly come back to his clone idea with fresher eyes and a well rested mind. Even though during his meal times with his brother, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift back and dwell on his notes, his research, the various combos, tried and fail, over and over.

In the middle of their lunch, Hashirama broke out into a heavy sigh, placing his chopsticks down and turned his gaze upon Tobirama. “I’m terribly worried about you, Tobi.” He spoke, the worry he tried to convey was very apparent in his tone of voice.

Tobirama huffed and grumbled as he continued eating, “What for?” Like he didn’t already know what this was about.

“You’ve been obsessed about this ridiculous clone idea for months! I barely see you, your students have barely seen you. If I don’t remember to bring down food and water to you, I’m pretty sure I would have been coming down there to retrieve your corpse at some point instead!” Hashirama pouted heavily at his younger brother, even though the other still kept his gaze down to his food as he ate.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Anija.” Tobirama said between bites. “You know how I get when I pick up something, I can’t rest until it’s solved and I’m very close now, I can’t stop now, I just need one more _thing_ , I just don’t know what it is yet.” He hummed in thought, the chopsticks midway to his mouth as he worried his lip.

Hashirama sighed again, “I know, and it’s pointless that I try to stop you, but you should at least take more breaks to hydrate and eat! If only you focused as much attention on taking care of yourself as you do on your experiments.” Hashirama’s brow dipped down in a show of sadness. “I mean you put your whole heart and soul into it. Just wished you did that with yourself as well.” Hashirama hummed as he went to pick up his chopsticks again.

Tobirama froze and dropped his own sticks then, blinking wildly as his gaze shot up to meet Hashirama, his brother jumping a bit at the quick movement. “Kami! That’s it!” He shouted as he stood abruptly from the table and dashed away, making a beeline straight for his lab again. Hashirama watched in utter confusion at his brother’s strange outburst. “What’s what?!” He yelled after him but sighed in resignation and turned back to his lunch.

-

_Why hadn’t he thought of this before?!_

It was so simple, well maybe not, but it was doable on his terms! He was so focused on the chakra supplement to the clones he didn’t even challenge the idea of fueling them with pure energy from himself, that being his very own soul. As outrageous as it may seem to anyone outside of his personal research and experimentation antics, he found it to be the perfect solution. 

If he could somehow combine the use of his reanimation jutsu with his shadow clones, it’s very possible that he could use his clone as a vessel for a portion of his soul, that way it could be fueled indefinitely with its own source of chakra and its durability would increase tenfold. 

From his own knowledge, he knew just how powerful a human soul was, and that he would only need a small sliver. For now he would split it to one clone and take it from there. 

-

Tobirama worked tirelessly for next few days, preparing, concocting and creating.

He managed to slice away a section of his soul, as safely as could be possibly done. And before he knew it all he had to do was set it into one of his clones. The hardest part was over.

Nothing special needed to be done when it came to conjuring up his clone, it was a simple jutsu and just like that, it was done. In the back of his mind though, Tobirama questioned whether this whole endeavor was unethical. But then again, he went through this exact train of thought when he created his Reanimation jutsu, taking solace in the fact that it may be unethical at first glance but the ends did justify the means as this technique could prove to strengthen Konoha’s military power and decrease the number of careless shinobi deaths.

With that set in his mind, he spent the following night, merging the soul with the clone. He wasn’t sure exactly how the clone would fully react when the source of pure energy is forced within its body, Tobirama hoping dearly that the clone doesn’t break and puff away from the strain. 

The gods must have been smiling upon him that night, as once the two merged, it was stable. At least for now. The clone was still unconscious. And Tobirama didn’t know when it would awaken, if ever.

It was already crawling into the very early hours of morning, and still no response from the clone. 

Tobirama sighed as he decided he would take some rest. The clone was shackled to the table where it was laid so he wouldn’t have to worry about the off chance of it awakening and wandering off while he was asleep. And with the fact of his soul being a part of it, he was mostly sure it wouldn’t dissipate once he fell into sleep.

-

A loud noise awoken Tobirama quickly, the man shooting up from his resting place, he had fallen asleep against his desk, a stray paper that had gathered some of his nighttime drool, now stuck to his face. 

He quickly peeled it away before turning to find the source of the noise, only to witness the clone up and alert, standing actually, as the shackles that held its wrists dropped away to the ground, the clone rubbing its wrists as it turned its eyes upon Tobirama. 

The clone no longer looked its normal state, considering Tobirama had used Edo Tensei, the clone now sporting dark eyes, the red irises dampened a bit by that. 

The clone smirked, “Ah, Tobirama, you’re awake.” The clone’s voice, identical to its maker as it stood there, spoke and now watched him closely.

Tobirama, without much realization, grinned like an idiot. It actually worked. He couldn’t believe it, which was what made him take his first few steps towards the other. Eyeing him up and down and sizing him up, examining every inch he could manage.

“Are you pleased? You should be. I would like to think you’re very proud of your accomplishment.” The clone hummed as its eyes followed Tobirama as he circled him.

“Oh yes. Quite proud. You’re perfect, visually speaking, no deformities, everything seems to be in proper order.” Tobirama hummed contently at his creation. 

The clone grinned again, “I’m glad.” He said as he cricked his neck and cracked his knuckles and practically stretched his entire body. “It feels good to be free.” He hummed.

Tobirama quirked an eyebrow at that statement, “Free?”

The other nodded, “I am a part of you, have you forgotten? At least the part of you that you’ve squirreled away for so long. Ah, I’m so happy to finally breathe, I have to say, it was rather cramped in the small space you shoved me.” He spoke, flexing his fingers now as he enjoyed the new given mobility.

Tobirama, all the while was confused by the conversation, not entirely sure on what to do about this information given to him.

The clone picked up on Tobirama’s confusion. “Oh my apologies, you’re lost.” He chuckled lowly, his eyes crinkling somewhat. “I think you’ll need some refresher on who I am. But that’s for later.” He hummed as he moved closer and practically shimmied up against Tobirama’s side, slinging an arm around his waist suddenly, startling his maker, leaning a bit closer to the man’s ear as he let a chaste whisper out, “Right now I’m sure you want to take me for a test drive, hm? Make sure I’m as _durable_ as you hope I am.” He let his warm breath brush Tobirama’s ear, the sudden warmth, jolting Tobirama into motion, shoving himself away from the grasp. He couldn’t deny the sudden warmth that now spread across his cheeks.

“Right…” Tobirama didn’t even know what to say, how to act and just why this clone was, well…was like _this?_

The clone chuckled, “My apologies again, right. You’re not a fan of up and close, I know that quite well, Tobirama.” The clone rolled his name off his tongue so slow, smooth and made it sound so filthy in the process. 

“By the way, to make it easier on us in the future, I would like you to refer to me as Tobira, can’t have confusion, correct?” He lifted an eyebrow to his maker, his eyes drifting some as it traveled the expanse of Tobirama’s chest, humming in consideration to himself. 

Tobirama tried to reign in the gurgling feeling that erupted in his stomach and lower regions, completely at a lost of what was happening to him suddenly, as if some strange sickness was coming over him, at least that’s what he’s gonna call it: hot cheeks, fluttery stomach and shaky knees, all products of a weird illness and not _something else._

“Fine.” Tobirama managed to grit out before Tobira broke into a wide grin. “Lovely, now how about we take a spin out on the training grounds? That’s where the magic happens, right?” He gave Tobirama an interesting look, one that made Tobirama feel a dip in his stomach, and now wondering if this experiment was a mistake, and that maybe this whole ordeal will turn out to be more than he bargained for.

He left the depth of his mind, where he had been held distracted, when a hand closed around his wrist, pulling him forward. “Come along now, Tobirama, no need to be shy. I promise I won’t bite…yet.” He chuckled, a low rumble and dark curl to it that pulled a shiver from Tobirama and the distinct feeling of his cockhead twitching in his black trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll learn more about Tobira in the next chap ;)


	2. In for a Penny, In for a Pound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battlefield is merely the pot, as things heat up.

When Tobirama had awaken that faithful morning in his lab, he was expecting one of two things. Either his clone would have perished through the night resulting in him having to rework his formula and try again, in hopes of it sticking the landing. Or! He would have had success and brought forth a fully functional and substantial clone that would put his previous ones to shame.

What he _did not_ expect however, was getting his ass handed to him every way imagined. By his own damn clone, no less.

“Oof!” The sound escaped his lips without his permission as he landed, back first, onto the dust, grime and gravel of the field. He was pouring sweat now, from the pure effort he had to put in, to even try to lay a scratch upon the other.

The spar was proving to be much more of a task than Tobirama was willing to admit. He’d spent quite the number of hours on these training fields, countless of times with his clones, but this wasn’t at all like his previous sessions before.

This clone, or Tobira, which the other seemed to prefer being named, was much different from the rest. Of course, Tobirama had suspected such a change would happen, but never thought it would be so drastic. The clone was strategic in both his offensive and defensive combative skills, instead of it feeling like just another clone, it felt like more. Like he was actually evenly matched for once.

As wonderful as it was to finally have someone who equaled him in agility, strength and intelligence and still able to hold his own without the worry of him dispelling from a single punch. Tobirama still found it aggravating that he couldn’t even _get_ a punch in on him.

As infuriating as it was, should he be upset at himself, or maybe his biology, when he couldn’t keep his mind off the fact that, even though he was losing with each missing blow to the clone and every landed one to his own jaw and chest by the other, his cock twitched and throbbed the entire time? And as he fought, it was still trying to fill to its full length as he continued to dodge attacks, in between them, trying his hardest to discreetly adjust the bulge that was quickly growing.

 _Behave!_ Tobirama internally yelled at himself. He was not about to embarrass himself even more by his sudden and apparent lack of control.

“Ah, having some issues over there, Tobirama? I think you should be more worried about me than what’s going on between your legs.” He smiled brightly when Tobirama’s cheeks darkened to a shade of red that almost hid his own red tattoos.

Tobira noticed now that Tobirama wasn’t making any more attempts to attack him, either the man was too exhausted from his efforts or he was still wrapped up in Tobira’s words, as he could tell Tobirama was still fighting to tame his fiercely flustered face and neck.

Tobira took the opening then, and before Tobirama could react or even blink, he was on the ground staring up at Tobira as he planted himself firmly on Tobirama’s lap, much to the other’s discomfort. His hands going to his shoulders and giving an encouraging shove backwards when Tobirama challenged to sit up, forcing him to stay where he was. Tobirama’s cheeks, which he had been busy cooling down with his chakra had now renewed in color as he connected his gaze with his clone. 

Within the time he was held beneath Tobira, he began to struggle and squirm, doing anything to try and escape.

“Keep still, _pretty boy_.” Tobira purred as his thick thighs pinned him to the ground firmly and effortlessly.

When Tobira was conjured up, he was of similar dress as Tobirama, which meant he wore his black underclothing that Tobirama always sported when he wasn’t actively on missions. Tobira had also possessed a happuri during his conjuring but had discarded it to the floor of the field upon their arrival at the training area, letting his silver hair flow over his forehead and shook his hair in such a mesmerizing way, enough to throw Tobirama, that he didn’t realize when the other had tackled him to the ground.

“Oh!” Tobira’s eyes lit up, his hips swiveled in a slow motion as they ground down onto Tobirama’s lap, Tobirama squawking in protest as his cock was practically smushed in the process, and there was no denying how _very happy_ his cock was over that idea, and not at all in agreement to Tobirama’s outrage.

“I think someone wants to play.” Tobira licked his lips as he ground down again, his own hardening cock pressing up against Tobirama.

“Get off!” Tobirama had demanded then the second he could feel the tell tale of a hard member poking him, even trying to buck him off, but it was obvious the words fell on deaf ears and he couldn’t move much under the man as Tobira simply tilted his head in regard, his hands drifting to Tobirama’s midriff, settling there to grip and squeeze at the firm abs beneath the fabric before shoving it upwards to expose them to the cool breeze that washed over them both.

“ _Oh, I’m not going anywhere._ ” Tobira grinned down at him hungrily, making it a point to still grind back down at the hardened member. “Not when we could have so much fun. Not to mention I still have to formally introduce myself, because it seems you’ve forgotten just who I am, Tobirama.” He purred softly as he dipped down, his face only inches from Tobirama’s, his breath brushing his cheek as his dark eyes met Tobirama’s red ones. “Have you really no clue who I am? How could you forget me? What should I do, there has to be some way I can jog that memory of yours.” Tobira bit his lip, tracing his finger along Tobirama’s mud covered jaw, the Senju huffing and trying to move his face away from the touch.

Tobirama tried to calm himself amidst the situation, his cock was still trapped between his belly and Tobira’s _own_ cock, Tobirama completely aware of the heavy member pressing against his. A snort erupts from Tobira.

“Now you’ve gone and made me all excited too, what shall I do about that?” He pushed back up until he was sitting up straight again. “You have no idea what you did in your experiment, have you? You thought it so easy, splicing souls and playing the part of little mad scientist. I watched the whole time, from the backseat of your mind, however Tobirama. I was excited, hopeful even, that when you did sever a piece of your own for your clone, it would be me, and looks like the gods weren’t only smiling on you last night, _Tobirama_.” He bit at his bottom lip.

Tobirama watched him closely now, his eyes then widening in realization after finally putting it all together: the banter, the behavior, the way Tobira watched him and spoke, it was painfully obvious now.

“No, No no no!” Tobirama panicked and tried to shove him off, which proved difficult as Tobira still had him pinned. Tobira smoothed his hands over the bare abs, trailing his finger through the centerline of them, knowing _quite well_ how sensitive he was there.

“Ah! Is it that you’ve finally recognized me?! Wonderful! Now I don’t have to beat it over your head. You know, for an intelligent man, you’re rather thick sometimes.” He chuckled, pressing his hips more into Tobirama’s. 

“S-Shut up!” Tobirama bellowed, his voice wavering now as he felt the fingers caress his most sensitive spots, knowing that if he allowed it to go on for much longer, he’d be at the mercy of himself. 

He kept at it, trying his hardest to extract himself from under the other, but to no avail. He was completely trapped, Tobira’s weight was solid and unmoving as he was making it clear that Tobirama wouldn’t be going anywhere without his say-so.

Tobira’s eyes darkened, “No. You’re not in charge anymore, Tobirama. You’ve hidden me away for too long now. You thought you could impel me into the deep recesses of your mind and soul, and thought that would have been the end of it? I’m what you want, _what you’re afraid to ask for, and what you’re afraid to do._ ” He licked his lips slowly, his tongue dancing along his bottom lip.

“You thought you could conceal those filthy, disgusting desires, hm? You thought it easy to push me down, and ignore the animalistic, lust-driven and hot-headed part of you that’s always been there? Are you truly afraid, Tobirama? You don’t want those around you to know just what you think of them, and what _perverted things you want to do to them?_ ” 

Tobirama glanced away, not meeting the other’s gaze. Tobira chuckled darkly, “And let’s not forget the things you’ve wanted to do with _yourself_ even.” He smirked at him, his fingers moving further up now, abandoning his lower regions and exploring upwards, letting them dance and twirl about his chest before chancing a play and pull at Tobirama’s nipples, which drew a sharp intake of breath from the other.

Tobirama clamped down on the noises that threaten to escape, but the shivers moved through him, both in worry and, as much as he wanted to deny the feeling, excitement.

“You might could fool the others but I know you Tobirama, _I am you_. And you’re not the little innocent soldier Senju, that you’ve got everyone out to believe. How about we start with the fact that many of those jutsu you’ve developed weren’t even for the benefit of the village but for yourself.” He chuckled again, twisting the nipple in his grasp, causing Tobirama to yell and arch up into it on reflex.

His loud pants broke into the air around them, squirming steadily beneath Tobira as his cock was harder then ever before, straining against the fabric of his pants with such intensity, it was only a matter of time before it tore its way free from its prison.

“Admit it Tobirama, the creation of your shadow clones weren’t initially for battle, but for the bedroom. But more importantly, for your own sick and twisted uses, right? So don’t try and act shy with me, because your dick is singing a completely different tune.” He huffed as he leaned down again, tilting to the side to try and catch Tobirama’s gaze.

“Not even going to look at me? How rude.” Tobira scoffed, “I’ve been watching from the back for so long, as you did what you did, making clones, even when you made them transform into other people. You were so afraid to make moves on the _real_ ones you made illusions. How pathetic, Tobirama.” He leaned in again, letting his tongue snake out and lick across his face, tracing his red cheek tattoo.

Tobirama let out an indignant noise and shot out a hand, grasping Tobira’s chin and pushed his face away. “Indecent, insufferable—!” Tobirama growled but was cut off mid rant.

“ _Well!_ I’m no longer in the backseat, am I, Tobirama? And I’ve got you to thank for that. Now, how about I repay the favor and help your dreams come true?” He winked.

Tobirama eyeing him suspiciously before he finally understood. “No! Don’t you dare!” His struggles renewed. “I’m not about to let you humiliate me in such a manner! You might be a part of me, but I’d be damned if I’m about to let you roam free and do whatever you please.” Tobirama huffed, the annoyance and anger apparent now.

“Oh, don’t play coy, you want me here. You’re absolutely begging for me to stay, hm? If you didn’t, you would have tried to dispel me a long time ago, right? Besides, according to _little Tobirama_ ”, he shimmied a bit away, his gaze directed downwards to the obvious bulge in Tobirama’s pants, “you want me right here.” He smirked, using his finger and poked at the clothed cockhead. Tobirama hissing, his face growing a dark shade of red, his hands grasping the thick grass.

“I wonder how long it’ll take me to make you come? But considering recent events, probably not that long, hm? You haven’t done that in a while. You’ve not been with anyone and you haven’t touched yourself either, what absolute torture.” Tobira sighed. “It was painful to watch, really.” He hummed as he slipped down Tobirama’s body.

“What’d you say?” His eyebrow quirked up as his hand was already going to rest on Tobirama’s waistband, Tobirama’s hand shooting out then to grab his before the other could dare try to pull them down.

“My _sex life_ is none of your business, now is it?!” Tobirama spat at him, trying to shove his hand away as Tobira tried to curl it around the pants’ band.

“Now, now. Don’t get snappy with me, it _is_ my business! For Kami’s sake, I’m the driving force behind your sexual appetite and behavior, but you’ve pushed me aside and dampened me like a damn, persistent wet towel.” He huffed. Tobirama couldn’t help the chuckle that came forth.

“Oh, you think that’s funny? You’re incorrigible. It’s been so long since I’ve witnessed anything remotely sexual between you and another living being, it’s absolutely maddening. _You’re killing your libido and you don’t even realize it! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?_ ”

“Quit your whining! You don’t see me complaining about it, now get off!” He demanded again, but Tobira remained. “Fine, you want to play it that way.” Tobira didn’t wait another moment before he was grabbing hold of Tobirama and hirashined away with him.

-

“Stop squirming!” Tobira smirked as he held Tobirama down onto the bed easily amidst his wiggles, as much as Tobirama wanted to play the fool, Tobira knew the man couldn’t fool _himself_ as he fought him, but it was easily conveyed as half-hearted. He knew the man wanted it, _craved_ it even, but has yet to fully accept it as Tobira held him firm, their hips now pressed together, and Tobira dared to rock into him, letting their members kiss through the thin barriers of their clothing once again.

“Don’t fight it, my darling Tobirama. Let it happen, let us play, enjoy the feeling, don’t you want to have a little fun, life’s too short to be so wound up, let me relieve your stress. You’re aching for it, after all.” Tobira purred, his hand danced along Tobirama’s shoulder, before moving to his neck, wrapping it around slowly as he enjoyed the sight of his hand curled there. He knew Tobirama had it bad for choking, one of the higher kinks on his list. 

_To choke or to be choked_ , he didn’t care as long as it was an option in the bedroom. Tobira smirked even more grizzlier as he felt Tobirama’s pulse leap the minute his hand made a move for his throat. 

“Hmm, I see that kink of yours hasn’t dimmed one bit. Mind if I use it to my advantage?” He licked his lips, his hands tightening ever so slightly. The seemingly minuscule squeeze doing the most as Tobirama gasped, his hips involuntarily bucking, resulting in their cocks smushing against each other even more tightly.

“Fuck—keep that up and we’ll be finished before we’re even started.” Tobira bit at his lip, holding back his primal need to just flip Tobirama over and ram his cock into him, still excited over the fact that he _had_ his own cock now to fuck with.

“Now be a good boy, and take what you’re given.” He smiled as his hands tightened suddenly over Tobirama’s neck, harsh enough to cut off his air supply. Tobirama gasped and kicked, his hands covering Tobira’s, squeezing them but not trying to pry them away. Tobirama’s cock leapt at the feeling, and it was only a matter of time before he blew. But Tobira knew just where the line was, and how much he could toe it before it was too much. And right as Tobirama was starting to change shades in the face and his cock was _pulsing_ , Tobira backed off, releasing his throat and easing himself off a bit, removing the direct contact between their cocks. 

Tobirama gasped and sputtered as his lungs filled with air after being deprived for so long. Tobira relished in the sight of the man’s flushed face and chest, how it heaved up and down rapidly as the other sucked in the air hungrily. 

Tobira took the time to slip down, whilst Tobirama was still trying to recover, snagging the man’s pants down swiftly enough—his underwear dragging along for the ride— and slurped his cockhead up in one quick motion, his tongue swirling and curling around it, his hands pushing down the hips that suddenly bucked upwards from the sudden cool air that startled them into action. He smirked around the member, sinking down further as he heard the tell tales of Tobirama choking on the air, and the hand that slid into his hair, squeezing quite tightly.

Tobira took both the encouragement and the lack of a gag reflex, and eagerly sunk all the way down, letting his throat encompass the entirety of Tobirama’s length like it was made for it.

He closed around it, letting the warmth of his mouth and slick of his tongue drive Tobirama out of his mind. As he sucked on him, he wondered how long it would be until he could convince the Senju to bend to his knees for him. He couldn’t deny that the potential sight of the man before him, his lips wrapped around his own impressive length would be quite exhilarating. He’d have to make plans for that later, but for now, he had a sex-starved, uptight, shrew of a man to deal with, as his tongue played around with the shaft, tickling it and escalated a playful touch and go teasingly. 

Tobirama’s hand never left his hair, only tightening its grip more and pushing Tobira forward onto his cock, clearly wanting more of the magic, and who was Tobira not to oblige with the pretty boy Senju’s wishes, happily obeying, as he knew in time it would be his own turn, and he’d milk it for every last drop of its worth.

Tobirama’s moans were loud, he’d grown past the part of quieting himself and restricting noises when Tobira started to use his tongue, which he came to realize was one of his most powerful tools in his arsenal as it laid Tobirama there speechless. The mouth was warm, wet and inviting as it happily accepted him, and the fact that it technically was _his own_ mouth somehow made it all the more hotter as his hands buried themselves in Tobira’s hair.

As good as it felt, Tobirama knew just how wrong and downright perverted the whole ordeal truly was. The idea that he was about to come down his own throat sent his stomach into a disarray of tingling and bubbling, but he couldn’t help it, it felt beyond anything he’d ever experienced. His toes curled and he whimpered out as he felt how close he was climbing to release, a release he hadn’t felt in a long time.

In his daze, he hadn’t been aware of the muffled voice in the background, his mind so focused on the bobbing head below and the slurping noises that came along with it, but eventually his mind and ears latched on to the other odd noise, the muffled voice grew louder then.

“Tobi? Tobirama!” He could hear the voice yelling for him, and it was in that split second that he realized _who_ it was.

“Izuna?” He panicked, knowing now that Izuna entered his home—really regretting now that he allowed Izuna to be keyed into his wards for easy allowance—and the fact that his own bedroom door _was not locked_ currently only made his panic worsen as he squirmed, but Tobira wasn’t letting up, the other was quite aware of Izuna’s presence and only seemed to make his ministrations heavier as his tongue pushed up against the sensitive underside of Tobirama’s cock head, pulling a strangled gasp from him.

Tobira pushed a hand up, securing the other to the bed while he continued, and even in Tobirama’s panic, his climb to his orgasm didn’t falter _at all_. And it was only a few seconds later until it was erupting to the top, the _minute_ his bedroom door flew open.

“Tobirama I— _OH!_ ” Izuna started but quickly turned away in surprise, not expecting to see _that_ side of Tobirama upon entering the room.

“Izuna no! Fuck—!” Tobirama gasped and tried to pull the covers over himself, but as his orgasm raged, his release shooting down Tobira’s throat, Tobirama went boneless from the sheer force of it, crying out loudly, as his cheeks ablaze with the highest shade of red possible. Izuna’s eyes widened as he took a chanced look, and took in the full sight of it all, Tobirama still coming down from his high, his very unfortunately-timed high at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuna, with his horrible timing >.>


	3. A Moment’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment is all he needs.

Tobirama wished he were dead right about now, fuck, even _death_ may not save him from the extreme level of embarrassment he was feeling at that moment, as he heard Izuna consume himself in loud laughter. 

“When Hashirama told me you were doing work with your clones, _this_ was not what I was expecting to see!” Izuna laughed harder. He had switched his Sharingan off now, which had activated on its own due to the nature of the situation, always flickering on when he was suddenly surprised or overly excited. And in this case, he was rather happy it happened.

Tobirama groaned as he hid his face away under his pillow, hoping everyone would just leave him alone to die in his humiliation, especially the fucker who caused all of this in the first place.

“ _Now now, Tobirama_ , aren’t you gonna come out and introduce me to your friend?” He could hear Tobira speak, but he outwardly ignored the clone. No, he was quite content staying right where he was, hiding away from the world.

Izuna smirked at the pillow that covered Tobirama’s face before he turned to regard Tobira. “Ah, I guess we’ll leave him be. But you, hmm,” Izuna eyed the clone up and down, before zeroing in on his dark eyes. “You’re definitely different from all the clones I’ve been witness to.” The Uchiha scratched his chin in thought.

Tobira drew on a smirk at his words, “Oh, I’m one of a kind, far beyond just a clone, my dear Izuna. The finest of them all, refined and perfected to a T.” He purred. “And might I add, it’s quite a pleasure to finally meet you, in the flesh.” He smiled softly, the Uchiha blinking wildly as his cheeks dusted a light pink at the clone’s words. “Oh…well I-“ Izuna fell speechless.

Tobirama stiffened, gritting his teeth before sitting up abruptly, pushing away both the pillow and the embarrassment he’d felt. “Back off!” Tobirama growled to Tobira, knowing that the clone would happily worm his way into the Uchiha’s pants.

Unlike Izuna, who had jumped at the sudden outburst, Tobira simply smiled back to him, “Don’t get all snappy now, you didn’t want to introduce me, to this fine one.” He smiled as his hand reached down, gripping Izuna’s lightly before bringing it to his lips, peppering the back of his hand with feather-like kisses. Izuna hadn’t resisted at all as he watched on, his cheeks tinging darker as he practically swooned.

Tobirama fumed, “I said to back off him!” Tobirama’s blood boiled, his skin tingling as he felt the rage simmering just beneath the surface. It wouldn’t be practical to beat his clone half to death, but he was seriously considering it with every passing moment Tobira’s hand and mouth touched Izuna’s.

Izuna pouted, his blushing calming down some as he regarded Tobirama, “Tobi, it’s okay, it’s fine really, uh, he’s not doing any harm.” He couldn’t help the small hitches of breath that came along with Tobira kissing a small trail up his arm, a small giggle escaping.

Tobira dropped his hand eventually, seeing how the giant vein on Tobirama’s forehead throbbed fiercely. “Mmm. You can call me Tobira, if you wish, my darling Izuna.” 

“Heh, alright, Tobira.” Izuna bit his lip as he watched the clone. He couldn’t help but sway a bit, as ridiculous as that may be considering it was a clone he was finding himself rather fond of on first meeting. His eyes switched to Tobirama, seeing how the man was doing a poor job concealing his soon-to-be all consuming rage.

Tobirama couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, though he shouldn’t be shocked at the boldness of his clone. More so, he was surprised by Izuna’s seemingly infatuation of the clone. He couldn’t help the small rise of jealousy in him, as he watched the two, and if he was quick about it, who knows what he might try next.

“No need to exchange pleasantries with him, he won’t be sticking around long enough.” Tobirama huffed as he reached out and curled his hand around the back of Tobira’s collar, “Hey! Is that how you’re to treat me now, especially after what I did for you earlier?” His eyebrows wiggled in suggestion and both Tobirama and Izuna’s cheeks lit anew with a fierce blush, Tobira was ecstatic over the fact.

“S-Silence! I will not have you speak another word!” Tobirama’s grip tightened, but Tobira didn’t react, but kept quiet, his large grin was enough to speak volumes for him.

Tobirama held him close to his side, “You’re staying with me, I will not have you running amock about Konoha, Kami knows what mischief you’d get up to.” Tobirama grunted as he released his collar.

Tobira turned up his face at that, “Me? Mischief? I’m but a lowly clone, am I not? What trouble could I possibly cause, but I shall do what you say, if it is what you wish, Master.” He purred lowly as he snuggled up to his side, trying to snake out his tongue to lick at Tobirama’s ear.

He shoved Tobira away roughly, “Don’t even try it!” He huffed. Izuna couldn’t help the small laugh he let out, Tobira turning to regard him again, “Such a beautiful laugh, Izuna.” He smiled softly. Izuna waved him off immediately, his blush returning, “Oh stop, Tobira.”

“Yeah, please stop.” Tobirama deadpanned, feeling disgusted with the situation. “ _Anyways_ ,” he tried to pull Izuna’s focus from the annoying clone. “What brings you by? I never expect you to barge into my residence so abruptly.”

Izuna couldn’t help the smirk, “Well, by the looks of what you were doing earlier, you definitely weren’t.” Tobirama’s cheeks pinked before scoffing, “Forget about that! Just tell me why you’re here!” He practically spat.

Izuna dropped his smirk after a few more moments, “Ah, I actually came to fetch you, you’re needed for the council meeting, have you forgotten?” Izuna placed his hands on his hips, pouting lightly to him. Tobira was still admiring the shorter Uchiha, mesmerized by even the small pout to his lips.

Tobirama blanched as he remembered of the meeting. Being so wrapped up with that damn clone of his had proven to distract him of all his other duties. “Damnit, it slipped my mind, argh,” He was at a lost of what to do. He needed to be there with Hashirama and Madara but he’d also have the task of watching Tobira, the last thing he wanted was to lose the clone about in Konoha, causing a wreck to his reputation no less.

“Izuna, can I trust you to watch him, and make sure he doesn’t get up to any trouble?” He eyed the shorter, though it wasn’t the best idea, he really wasn’t sure if Izuna would let Tobira do whatever he wanted but it was better than leaving the clone completely alone.

“Me?” Izuna lifted his eyebrow in wonder, “You could just take him with you, if it’s that concerning to leave him?”

Tobirama huffed, “And how would that look to the Elders, dragging a clone there, not to mention, _him_ , who doesn’t know how to conduct himself.” Tobirama glared at Tobira who feigned an innocent smile.

“Fine, but do I carry him back to your lab or…?” Izuna didn’t mind really, Tobira seemed interesting enough and he wouldn’t have minded getting to know the other, seeing that he was a different part of Tobirama he’d never knew even existed.

“Take him to my office and keep him there, _do not_ , under any circumstance, allow him to go anywhere until I’m back from the meeting, understood?” 

“Yeah, yeah I got it, it’ll be fine.” Izuna waved him off lightly, Tobira was silent as he watched the two, though happy that Tobirama wouldn’t be around for a bit.

Tobirama sighed, “Just…make sure he doesn’t get up to anything.” He said before he was gathering up his things and fixing his rumpled clothes, he hoped to Kami, no one would be able to tell what things he’d been up to according to his state of appearance but he only could do so much without arriving terribly late to the meeting.

He aimed one last glare to the clone before disappearing, hoping the look would be enough to make him behave for a couple hours.

-

Normally, such meetings, no matter how long they ran for, never bothered Tobirama, but this time he couldn’t help his antsy behavior with every passing second and the dreadful thought that his clone was currently wrecking Konoha as he sat there. Hashirama noticed his behavior but didn’t make any comment, but his glances to him were often and carried a worried look.

Tobirama ignored him, as well as Madara who eyed him suspiciously, as soon as the meeting was done, he’d hurry over to his office, every second counted and he knew Izuna could be unreliable with certain things, he internally groaned.

The meeting dragged on and the Elders didn’t take quite kindly to Tobirama’s obvious irritation, he knew he’d have to apologize for such behavior in the future and knew they would be penalizing him with the most mundane upkeep tasks and paperwork for the village, but it didn’t matter. 

Once the meeting had come to an end, he had wasted no time, already hurrying out, his brother and Madara close behind when they noticed how he practically shot from his chair.

“What’s going on with you, Tobi?” Hashirama hurried behind, gripping his bicep to pull him back lightly to speak with him.

Tobirama huffed and tried to pull away, “Please, Anija not now!” He didn’t know how he’d get rid of them, it wouldn’t look good if they caught glimpse of his clone out and about, not to mention one that was so vulgar.

He tried to shoo both off, “I’m just worried about some paperwork I need to finish, I’m on a deadline! Don’t mind me!” He knew it wasn’t convincing in the slightest, just by the way of panic in his tone, Hashirama pouted deeply and Madara’s eyebrow lifted, the Uchiha at most suspicious.

“Just…I’ll see you at dinner tonight, Anija.” He hurriedly said as he tried his hardest not to break into a jog, he just hoped Izuna had kept the clone where he was supposed to, though he hadn’t gotten any report of odd activities going on downtown.

Hashirama huffed, “Well, alright. Madara? Care for lunch since Tobi is acting weird?” He looked to his friend, who was still eyeing the retreating Senju. “Fine, I wouldn’t mind it, your brother’s odd behavior makes me want to stay away from the office for a while anyways.” He grumbled.

Tobirama crossed the long expanse of the hallway just in time to reach his office door. He hoped to Kami that it wasn’t empty, or he’d be wringing that clone’s neck and Izuna’s once he found them.

But as he opened his door, the sight before him, startled him, though when he thought back to how events unraveled since the clone’s arrival, he shouldn’t be at all surprised by the visual.

Izuna was clutching at the front of Tobira’s shirt whilst Tobira had his hands over the Uchiha’s trim waist, pulling him flushed to his own body as his mouth busied itself, sucking hard onto his neck. Izuna’s eyes had fallen shut at the time, reveling in the feel of the clones mouth to him, moaning loudly as he held on. Tobirama gasped out as the moan emitted and Tobira’s gaze came up to focus on his, a dark look of mischief evident in it. Where Hashirama and Madara had turned, about to leave, but stopped immediately in their tracks as they heard a loud moan in the direction behind them. Tobirama quickly shut the door, as he knew both men heard it, and he wasn’t about to expose the source.

“What was that?” Madara whipped around, mostly certain that was a pleasure moan he caught ear of.

“N-nothing.” Tobirama kept his back to the door, happy to have soundproofed the office room with his wards, so no one would be able to hear such noises from the outside. 

“It didn’t sound like nothing.” Madara narrowed his eyes as he turned fully now along with Hashirama, “You hiding something, Senju?”

Tobirama could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck from the intense looks, how could he persuade them to leave? For Kami’s sake, if Madara saw what was behind those doors, he’d think the worse and regardless of Izuna’s involvement in this whole insanity, Madara would try to murder Tobirama anyways, though none of it really was his fault.

“No, you’re just reading too much into it, you’re hearing things, after all.” Tobirama huffed.

“Well if that’s true why are you blocking the door like that, Tobi?” Hashirama broke in.

“No particular reason, since when is this some kind of interrogation?” He grumbled loudly.

“Since the moment you started to act like there’s an interrogation needed to be had.” The Uchiha stepped forward, coming closer. “Now, how about you open the door?” He smirked.

“I have no reason to do that, what goes on in office is my own business.” Tobirama huffed at the Uchiha, who was trying his hardest to intimidate him.

Though, he stood his ground even with the odd looks both men held on him. He would stay there until they backed off if he had to, no one was coming in here on his watch. However, he wasn’t thinking about the likelihood of those inside, coming out _here_ as the door behind him suddenly opened.

Tobirama, cursing himself, didn’t have his senses up and it hadn’t even alerted him that Izuna was making way for the door, not until the solid support of the it was gone from his back and he was falling backwards, only to be caught into the arms of Tobira. Izuna, to the side, fixing his collar and his obi just as he noticed Madara looking right at him in shock. “A-Aniki!” He shrieked as his immediate reaction was to hike his collar up even more to shield the many hickeys decorated about his neck.

Tobirama groaned loudly as he looked up to the one who caused this mayhem in the first place.


End file.
